Otto
Otto is Piper's class pet parrot. Description Otto is a parrot mostly blue and red. He tends to interact well with people, but he could be surly when someone tries to touch him, like when he reacted with Jasper and Charlotte. Otto usually repeats phrases randomly that have been said by someone in his environment. History In Grand Theft Otto, Piper was assigned to take Otto home for the weekend. Otto revealed that he can talk after Piper told Jasper that she loved his mustache. After Piper went to get Otto his bird seeds, Henry and Jasper were discussing how Henry would call himself "Man Danger" if he grew a mustache and when Charlotte said that Henry is Kid Danger, Otto began to repeat "Henry is Kid Danger". In order to keep his secret safe, Henry took Otto to his room and put him in his closet while Charlotte and Jasper distracted Piper. Henry tells Ray about Otto and how he keeps repeating that he is Kid Danger, Ray tells him to get a feather and bring it to the Man Cave so they can make a Bird Clone. Charlotte ended up having to get the feather and fought for it in Henry's closet. After getting the feather, Schwoz began the cloning process. Henry calls Charlotte to ask how the cloning is going and tells her that a bird sniffing snake is on its way to try and find Otto since everyone thinks someone stole him. Schwoz completes the cloning process but accidentally says Henry is Kid Danger in front of the clone and restarts the process. Henry desperately calls Charlotte again to see when the clone will be ready as the bird sniffing snake arrived at his house. The second clone is done, but this time Charlotte accidentally says Henry is Kid Danger in front of the clone and once again have to start the process all over again. Now there are numerous cloned birds that all are saying Henry is Kid Danger and once again fail to prevent the new cloned bird from saying Henry is Kid Danger after the cloned birds keep saying it. Henry begins to freak out and Ray gets impatient and tells Schwoz to give him anything that looks like a bird. At Henry's house, Ray and Charlotte come with the cloned bird but due to Schwoz not being able to properly finish the process, the cloned Otto appears mangled and distorted. Ray tells everyone that the supposed people who stole him didn't treat him well and everyone begins to chant for Otto and then Captain Man. At the Man Cave, the cloned Ottos still repeat that Henry is Kid Danger, but start to say "At least the birds shut up" after Ray tries to zap them. Trivia *The voice of Otto is done by Samantha Martin, who is a writer for the show and who also plays the Mary's mom's voice and the Auto Snacker. *Otto can be identified as a female eclectus parrot. **However, he carries a masculine name. *He is accredited as "chicken". *Ray and Henry almost killed him. *He is named after Dr. "Otto" Octavious (aka Doc Ock) from Marvel's Spider-Man. *He was cloned 6 times. *His place as a class pet was now taken by one of his clones. Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Animal/Alien species Category:One appearance only